Winter's Deadly Chill
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Jack Overland was a bad, bad boy. Too bad Manny didn't know this when he changed the boy into a spirit. Now there's a psycho, murdering teenage sprite on the loose, with powers to easily rival the Guardians. One who loves torture and death. And then he meets Insane, who enjoys it as much as he does. But... The Guardians still need help bringing down Pitch. NOT FOR THE WEAK HEARTED!
1. In which Manny majorly fucks up

Insane: *holds up a sign that says, **"BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ROTG! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M TELLING YOU, DAMMIT! I DO own Chass. Also, this was inspired by 'Memories Have Fallen' By Sakamoon on AO3 and the ROTG Kinkmeme, as well as the prompt itself."** She then holds up another sign, **"WARNINGS: NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. THERE IS AND WILL BE BLOOD, GORE, HARDCORE TORTURE, and at least mentioning of but probably the acts of CANNIBLISM AND RAPE."** Then she holds up a final sign,** "FLAMES NOT ACCEPTED!"**.*

* * *

Prologue: In Which Manny Majorly Fucks Up.

A head of white hair broke the surface of the lake, and the boy was bathed in moonlight.

_You are Jack Frost._

As he explored his powers, Jack Frost looked like a little angel to the smiling face of the moon.

That is, until a small fox kit wandered into the clearing, and a malicious smirk found its way onto a previously cherubic face.

Now the Moon looked on in horror as the child of ice and snow darted forward with practiced ease, grabbing the helpless creature by the scruff of its neck. Seconds later a knife finds it's way into the hand of the boy, crafted from his own ice to be a perfect fit in the spirit's hand.

A slash of the knife and the snow was red with blood, the ligaments in the little foxling's legs cut to immobilize it. Yet again it was an instinctual, perfected with practice method, and Manny knew that the boy was not all what he had seen when he had saved his sister from the fate he had taken.

Jack proceeded to drop the kit in the snow, further staining white with red. He arranged the immobile animal so it was spread eagle, and lifted its tail. The little creature whimpered, bleeding out fast. Jack, paying little heed to this, began sawing off the appendage. The squeals of the creature seemed only to excite the boy, and when that bit had been cut off, he froze it solid, making sure to add an icicle, with a razor sharp point, to the sawed end. He then looked at the kit, fading fast, and stabbed it in the side with it's, receive one last squeal of pain for his effort.

The dead foxlet now growing ice cold in a pool of its own blood, Jack laughed, a cold, cruel sound.

And that scared the Man in the Moon more than anything else.


	2. In which two homicidal teens meet

Insane: *Holds up another sign: "Can you find the 'Cupcakes' reference?'

Chapter 1: In which two homicidal teens meet and a friendship is born

He meets her for the first time in the English settlement known as Virginia. It is a dark night, and he likes the dark - it's one of the first things he can remember, the other being the cold. As hail starts falling - He can make it hail! Big, fat hailstones! - he lands near the edge of town, following a noise both familiar and interesting.

Screaming.

What he finds is nothing if not interesting.

She is there, standing over a screaming, blood-covered heap of something that he is fairly sure was once a man, but now literally a bloody pulp that is somehow still alive. Her dress is - or was - a bright, light lilac, and her feet are bare. There is blood caking upon her brown, short locks of hair, spattered over her dress, arms and legs, and dripping from her chin. To Jack, she is beautiful, covered in blood that is not her own.

She half-turns and looks him in the eye - actually _sees_ him, and sighs.

"Let me guess. You're here to stop me?"

He shakes his head, gazing at her in wonder. "You're pretty."

Her eyes widen, and she turns fully, emerald eyes locking with sapphire. "I'm covered in blood."

"Exactly!"

She stares for a moment, taking in his bloodstained hoodie and honest smile, and those lips break into the best pleased grin he's ever seen, snow white teeth dripping blood and all. "Why, thank you."

"You're quite welcome, miss-?"

"Insanity." A slightly crazed grin lights up her features. "Call me Insane."

"Jack. Jack Frost."

She turns back to her project, picking up a hacksaw, and says, "Why do they call it a hacksaw? You don't hack with it..."

Jack darted forward, floating on the wind. "Maybe you can hack with it too?"

Insane shrugged. "Worth a shot."

And thus a partnership, and tentative friendship was born.


	3. In which Bunny KNOWS this is a bad idea

Insane: *holds up a sign: "And the brown stuff is introduced to the spinny thing."*

* * *

Chapter 2: In which Bunny KNOWS this is a bad idea.

_Burgess is beautiful this time of year..._ Jack thinks, creating a slick patch and watching one of his favorite kids shoot down the road on his sled. Insane, her arms wrapped around his neck, laughs into his ear, giggling about how _cute_ Jamie is and _can we keep him, Jackie?_ Jack merely grins, if a little manically. The duo's relationship has changed in varying ways over the years. Neither have time or patience enough for an actual relationship, but both look forward to fucking one another at the end of the day. Most days, anyway.

She whispers in his ear that she wants a new toy tonight, and he nods, muttering back that it's about time they got rid of Mrs. Bennet anyway, they could take care of the kids just fine and the woman was awful.

Typically, when they pick a playmate, there is no rhyme or reason. But when someone or thing Jack gets _attached_ to gets hurt, well, the culprit makes The List. And Alica Bennet has been on The List since Insane saw her hit little Jamie, three years ago. She's done it since, but few and far between, as though she realizes the major injuries she receives shortly after are connected with her hitting her son.

* * *

North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy stood in the globe room, looking at the Guardian Crystal.

"Do you know what this MEANS?!" Tooth squealed. "Manny is picking a new Guardian!"

"Who do you think it will be?" North asks.

"NOT THE GROUNDHOG!" Bunny shouted, hoping the moon heard him.

An image appeared in the crystal, of a pair of teens, a girl and boy. The girl in a dress and clutching a wicked dagger, and the boy in a hoodie, holding a Shepard's crook.

Bunny swore. Violently. "Not those two, I'll even take the groundhog!"

"Who are they?" Tooth asks, curious.

The overgrown rabbit doesn't know how to answer. He knows who they are... But can't think how to phrase how bad an idea this is. He remembers meeting Jack Frost and Insanity Fangirl. The moment he saw them, his animal instincts had screamed, "PREDATORS! RUN, BUNNY, RUN!". He'd confronted them anyway and... he suppressed a shudder.

"We must find them! Bunny, you go!" North cries, and shoves Bunny and a pair of yetis through a portal before Bunny can even realize what's happening.


	4. In which Jack and Insane Torture Someone

Insane: So much for updating every day... ^^*

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 3: In which Jack and Insane Torture Some Poor Sap.

Alicia Bennet awoke tied to a table.

It was cold, and dark, and she was scared.

A bright, female voice cut through the frigid air. "G'mornin' Mrs. Bennet!"

"Wh-who are you?" Alicia fearfully stammered out.

The figure stepped into the sliver of light from the Moon, and was revealed to be a girl, about fifteen, brunette, wearing a sky-blue dress spattered with... Was that BLOOD? ! Alicia recoiled in horror.

"Call me Insane~. I'd say it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, but that'd be a lie, and I try not to lie when I'm torturing people."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes widened. "T-torture?"

"Well, DUH!" She actually looked a bit offended. "You don't ACTUALLY think we'd go to all this trouble just to scare you?"

Eyes wide in horror, Alicia latched on to a snippet that didn't make sense. "W-we?"

"Yep!" A male voice sang. The boy that stepped into the light had white hair, deathly pale skin, and glowing blue eyes. His clothes, a blue hoodie and tattered brown pants, were also spattered in the unknown liquid the Alicia hoped to every deity she'd ever heard of wasn't blood.

"It is." He said with a smirk, and she realized that she'd been speaking aloud.

"P-please! Let me go home!"

The as-of-yet unnamed boy laughed. "You ARE home, Mrs. Bennet. We're in your basement!"

She stared. "My k-kids... p-please! They need me!"

This was the wrong thing to say.

"BULLSHIT!" Insane shouted. "Little Jamie and Sophie are OURS, and they DON'T NEED AN ABUSIVE LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU! Jack and I can take care of them."

Alicia's eyes widened. "W-what d-do you m-mean, 'ours'?"

Insane's eyes seemed to glow with a strange, blue-gold light. "Exactly as it sounds." She produced a dagger made of some kind of light-blue crystal. "They belong to US and you don't deserve them." And she stabbed Alica in the shoulder, eliciting a beautiful scream from the bound woman. She dragged the wicked knife down toward the woman's hips, tearing both skin and cloth, causing red life fluid to spatter across the wall and Insane to lick her lips.

She took a deep breath, smelling fear, fear, blood, and... urine. The little bitch had pissed herself! Well, that just wouldn't do. Insane lifted her favored knife, pausing only to lick the delicous liquid from it before dragging another cut, paralell to the first. The knife moved eaisy, cutting through and across pale skin, spilling more blood and brining more screams.

"Jack, shut her up. She's distracting me!" Jack obediently froze her jaw shut. "Thanks, Snowflake." She responded to his questioning look with, "She pissed herself, so I was thinking she didn't need her bladder anymore."

A muffled cry of shock and fear was heard through the impromptu ice gag. "Oh, do shut up," Insane snapped, shoving the blade back into the original stab wound and dragging it diagonally to the opposite end of the parallel cut. She then grabbed each triangle of skin at the upper/lower point and pulled, revealing all of Alicia's insides for the world to see. She stuck her hand in, not caring about the blood as she was covered in the stuff, and rooted around, digging for the woman's bladder. At this point the only thing keeping Mrs. Bennet alive was the statis spell Insane had cast before she'd awoken.

Finding the organ, she tugged it out, causing the human to scream even louder, actually breaking the gag, and buck her hips desperately. Jack moved to freeze her face again, but insane shook her head. He was then treated to one of his favorite sights as Insane pulled her dress over her head and dropped her panties to the floor, leaving the curvy young woman in only a sports bra.

It only took him a moment to realize why, as the scent of the liquid running down her legs was clear. She was aroused, her nipples hard and her juices running down her legs. "I want it! Now, Jackie!"

Well, she wasn't the only one wet.


	5. In which there is preparation for Dinner

Insane: I'm very disturbed by my own homicidal writings...

* * *

Chapter Four: In which there is preparation for a 'candlelit dinner'

Alicia Bennet couldn't believe a lot of what was going on.

First, she should be dead. Should've bled out by now. She was lying, cut open for the world to see on some stone table and had been for the last ten minutes while her torturers were... occupied.

Actually, they were fucking like rabbits. Now 'Jack' was giving 'Insane' oral. And it looked like she was enjoying herself.

"MORE!"

A lot.

Jack stood, licking fluids off his lips, and Insane did the same, though the aftershocks meant she needed to use the table to steady herself. Not bothering to replace her clothing, she started searching for something in the dark. "Hey, Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"'Member how you promised me a candlelight dinner?"

"Of course!"

A bright flare of light, accompanied by a whooshing noise, lit up the basement. Insane stood, holding a welding torch. "Is here good?"

Jack smiled nastily. "So long as you're in the mood, Darlin'."

"Oh, goodie!" She turned, using her blow torch to heat a bowl of unknown liquid.

Jack watched with interest as Insane proved an expert at their favorite craft. The bowl of candle wax was quickly heating to boiling, so he moved to the head of their victim's table and started arranging her hair.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?"

Jack merely smirked and continued, separating the strands into inch thick cords. "My girl wants a candlelight dinner. You get to be both dinner and candle."

Alicia Bennet vomited all over herself.

Jack slapped her, freezing the puke with his other hand. "Now you've done it, lady." He started breaking the disgusting, smelly liquid into large chunks. He picked one up, jagged and about the size of a golf ball. He shoved this into her mouth. "Swallow it. Now."

Alicia desperately tried to swallow the too-large, disgusting-tasting hunk of her own frozen bile. It moved slowly down her convulsing throat, eventually causing her visible stomach to spasm as it entered. Jack, meanwhile, had finished arranging her hair, and Insane was done heating the wax.

The blood-soaked young lady took the bowl of boiling wax and, after Jack had moved, began carefully pour the contents over the bunches of hair, solidifying quickly as she used her other hand to shape them into cylinders. She then grinned, and splashed the remaining wax over Alicia's face, neck, and scalp. The bound woman screamed bloody murder as the hot wax burned her face, and it solidified, leaving her stuck in a screaming position for a moment while she tried to break it.

Insane took her dagger and, gripping Alicia's head so she couldn't jerk away, started to cut shallowly around her hairline, across her forehead, behind her ear, down the back of her neck and back up the other side, connecting with the origin of the cut. She very delicately dug the point of the blade into the cut and began to pry upwards, lifting the skin of Alicia's scalp before pressing her blade beneath it, beginning to separate the skin from her skull, careful to avoid damaging the 'candles' made of her hair.

During this time, Jack was digging through her torso, not caring about most things, but removing her stomach, her lungs, and her heart.

Alicia couldn't understand, delirious as she was from the sheer pain of it all, why she hadn't died, why she was still conscious. He'd taken her lungs and heart, and yet she was still lucid, even still breathing.

As if she'd voiced this, near-impossible through the sheer pain of it all, Insane said, "I've got spells on you that are keeping you alive until we're done."

She whimpered, now watching Jack produce a knife with a razor sharp blade. He lifted one of her breasts in his left hand, studying it, squeezing as if to check the firmness.

Jack smirked. This was one of Insane's favorite body parts. It was why her cuts went around them instead of plowing through. With a slash of his knife, the mound of flesh was no longer connected to the woman who was in so much pain she could no longer even scream. He did the same to the other and began to 'prep' them, cutting the skin off and the meat into steaks.

He moved down to her thighs, slicing fillets of her shapely legs free from the bone.

After Insane finished scalping Alicia, she moved to a dark corner of the room and came back dragging a portable grill. she dumped lighter fluid over the coals and lit them, then cast a quick spell to make Jack immune to the heat.

Jack took this as his cue to start cooking, turning Mrs. Bennet's head so she was forced to watch him prepare a meal made of, well, her.

Insane produced a bottle of wine and a pair of goblets form... somewhere in the room and filled both cups halfway, not with wine, but blood. Then filled them the rest of the way with wine. She pulled a card table from another dark area and began setting it up.

Alicia felt sick, but didn't dare vomit again.


End file.
